A Voice From Within (NaLuFanfiction)
by animehoes
Summary: A post-timeskip-ish NaLu story Lucy has seen glimpses of what she seems to think is the future. The only thing, it revolves around Natsu. Lucy tried desperately to figure out what is the message behind the images she the mean time, she is trying to let Natsu open up about what happened during the year of his absence, and let him talk about the bandages on his arm.


_**Chapter 1** _

The dark of night, the voices that no one heard in the daylight. The voices long forgotten. Forgotten by the ones they loved the most. To be lost forever. The eerie sound... of Wind chimes.

Lucy woke up screaming. Tears streamed down her pale face, and landed softly on the blanket resting on her lap. "W-what on earth..." Sitting up, she glanced at the clock just across the room. It read: 2:34am. Sighing, she shook her head, drank some water from the glass on her nightstand, cleared her shaken thoughts, then laid back down onto the mattress, and closed her eyes. Crying and screaming as she awoke for the second time, she didn't bother looking at the clock. She knew it was way too early. "W-what's with these dreams... Why all this p-pain.. all this suffering...and why to them...?" She whispered, her voice shaking and her body trembling. "I-I can't remember anything but death... Sadness... And..." Tears welled up in her already red and puffy eyes. 'No... No...' She breathed 'It can't be true... It just can't... There's no way... He would ever...' She was horrified. She was always terrified of being alone in the darkness of the night. Lucy sat up in her bed, and looked around the apartment. "Am I seeing visions of the future... Or is it just a dream...?" She shook her head, shrugged her shoulders, gave out a long trembling sigh, then let herself drop to the soft mattress, and closed her eyes.

It was completely dark. Absolute silence rushed into the apartment as Lucy quietly breathed in her sleep. Lucy was alone. Sleeping in her bed, in peace. Complete and utter quiet, until, the slow eerie tapping of the wind chimes in the wind, and something, falling in the hallway.  
Lucy, was no longer alone..

Lucy continued to sleep soundly. Whatever had caused her the nightmares had stopped. She was finally at ease.  
The wind outside, was just strong enough to push the wind chimes against each other ever so was perfect cover, as the breathing in the hallway became synchronized with the slow, unnatural tapping of the chimes outside the balcony window.

The breathing in the hallway was steady, almost as if it knew when the chimes would hit one another at the exact moment. An eerie aura filled the room, like a sea of darkness, depression, death and regret had flooded the small apartment. The shadowed figure in the hallway took a few, soft, light and ghostly steps towards Lucy. "There she is." It hissed. "The celestial wizard..."

The wind picked up outside, forcing the chimes to slam against one another in agonizing stirred a bit, and the chimes stopped hitting one another. She had gotten uncomfortable in her position. She rolled around for a brief moment, and then stilled. Black magic filled the room, and the chimes started up again, this time almost wailing in fear, and unearthly cries. "Lucy... Heartfilia... The Celestial Wizard..." The shadow breathed in a soft tone. "You... Will be the downfall, of him." The shadow took a few more steps until it was above Lucy's bed. "You cannot stop, what has begun... No matter how hard you try." The silhouette whispered to the quietly sleeping Lucy. The shadow leaned in towards Lucy, and caressed her face gently.  
"You cannot save him... The one you love..." The wind chimes began to hit each other slowly, and the shadowed figure turned into smoke, and disappeared. "You will only make him suffer... You cannot save... What I have created..." The words carried through the room, and strayed out the window to be carried away into the night. "He will die... Because of you.. Celestial wizard."

Silence had fallen yet again in the dark room. Except for the wind chimes, which slowly tapped one another, proving that she was never alone, and always being watched... Small amounts of light passed through the openings in the curtains, and danced around the room, like fairies starting the day, telling the humans it was morning. "Lucy!" The door echoed into the room as it slammed. "Lu- what? She's still sleeping?" The man sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to wak-" Slow, sad tears rolled off the celestial wizard's face, and landed on her pillow, as she cried silently in her sleep. A hand gently wiped away the tears. "Lucy, hey, wake up sleepy head, it's morning." Lucy stirred for a moment, then her eyes slowly flickered open. "N-Natsu...?" Disoriented from her restless night, she sat up, and fell into the pink haired man's arms, and cried softly. Natsu didn't know how to react, so he just held her against his chest and breathed slowly. After several moments, he had to break the sad silence. "Lucy? Do you want to talk to me...?" He asked in a shaky voice. Lucy shook her head. She couldn't tell him what she saw... What she heard... Not yet.

She looked into the worried Salamander's glassy eyes and managed a small smile. "It's okay Natsu, it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about..." She sighed, and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Don't look so sad my flame boy. I'm okay." She closed her eyes, pulled his face gently towards hers, and kissed his lips, slowly, touching his lips softly, showing that she was okay, so he would believe it. But she wasn't okay. There was no way she could be... Not now... Not ever.

Natsu was shocked, confused and worried. He didn't know how to respond to Lucy's actions. They stayed sitting in silence, except for the quiet echo of the wind chimes through the window gently tapping one another. Lucy kissed Natsu again slowly. Their tongues touching slightly, in curiosity, and in search of each others trust. Natsu gnawed at Lucy's bottom lip gently, and continued to kiss her softly, deeply and curiously.  
"Lucy, we have a missi-" She cut him off with another kiss. Natsu pulled her close to his chest, and ran his hands slowly up her back, as Lucy ran her hands through Natsu's salmon hair, ruffling it slightly, as she felt each silky strand between her fingers. Natsu slowly pulled apart. "Lucy... We have a mission... And..." She blushed, then smiled. "Okay, just give me 15 minutes... I have to shower and pack real quick." Natsu gave Lucy one last kiss before she ran into the shower.

Natsu sat on her bed in silence, and played with the bandages on his arm. He heard the water in the bathroom turn on, and he frowned. 'Why am I keeping this from her...? Am I that horrible...?' He shook his head, and slowly unwrapped the bandages to reveal the demon markings hidden beneath. "I can't..." He cried softly as he quickly wrapped his arm again... "Not yet..." Natsu sat in silence aside from the water flowing in the bath, and the soft tapping of the wind chimes echoing from outside, as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed holding his bandaged arm. He looked at the floor and flushed a deep scarlet as he heard Lucy turn the water off in the bathroom. Lucy had hooked him. He wanted her touch. Her love, her trust. Her mind, body and soul, he wanted her so badly, that it drove him insane he couldn't stand it... "N-Natsu?" She called from the bathroom. "I-I'm coming out now, can you look away while I change...?" Natsu flushed pink. Seeing Lucy naked would throw him over the edge. He did not want to take advantage of Lucy. He couldn't.

"Y-yeah sure." He said in a shaky tone. He turned on the bed and faced the window, looking at the wind chimes that hung over it. "Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked in a hoarse tone. "Why did you... You know... So suddenly...?" Lucy flushed pink as she dropped her towel and slid on her undergarments. "Well I..." 'Oh no... She thought... I can't tell him... Not about my dream, or vision or whatever the hell that was. I can't break him like that... Not now... I don't have the heart... To...'

Lucy slipped on her blouse and shirt, threw some clothes into her backpack, and turned to face Natsu. "Well... It's because... Um..." She blushed "Ever since I joined Fairy Tail... I've always had my faith put in you. I never once thought you'd lose, or give up. You always fought for what you believed in... When you always came to save me... Or fight for my sake... I was always so relieved.. So happy... So, In love... "Natsu... I..." She blushed and looked at the floor shyly. 'Don't tell him you idiot!' She screamed in her head "It's because I love you..." She whispered, blushing scarlet.  
Natsu's eyes welled up in tears. He slowly turned around to face Lucy. "Lucy... I..." He blushed. 'I won't tell her... Not now...' He thought angrily 'She just... Confessed... I will not break her heart now...' Natsu and Lucy sat and stood in silence, looking each other in the eyes deeply as they both flushed a dark shade of scarlet. The only thing to break their silence, was the quick tapping of the wind chimes, and the idiot tomcat staring in through the window, blushing and tapping on the window. "They're in love!" He cried. Then, Happy's expression turned dark with fear as he watched the two lovers.

Natsu blushed scarlet. He was still processing Lucy's words. The tapping on the window had stopped, as Happy stood frozen in terror. "Lucy... I..." Natsu began, tearing his eyes away from Lucy's tearful gaze, as she awaited an answer. "I..." His voice trembled. 'Damn!' He screamed in his head. 'I have to tell her... I have no choice...' His voice shook, his body trembled. Tears fell from his eyes. "Lucy... I... I have to tell you something..." Tears sprang from his eyes in an endless waterfall. "L-Lucy...I..." Lucy covered her mouth as endless tears began to fall from her eyes as well. 'H-he was... Trying to... Does he know... What I do...?' She cried softly. "Natsu...?" She ran over to him and fell into his arms looking him right in the eyes. "It's okay, my flame boy... I know..." She slowly started to move closer to Natsu as she hugged him. Natsu moved his head towards Lucy and slowly kissed her rose petal lips. He separated her lips with his tongue and slowly searched her mouth, feeling every corner. When he met her tongue, he stopped. Lucy opened her eyes, and slowly pulled away. "Natsu..." She said in a shaky tone. "I'm here for you whenever, wherever. You just have to talk to me." She smiled, and wiped away his tears. "Whatever you want to talk about, whenever you feel you are ready, I'll be right here, waiting... But for now, let's go get that mission. Happy is staring at us with a strange expression outside." She giggled.

Natsu opened his eyes, and smiled. "Thank you... Lucy..." He blushed. "I-I love you too... Since the very beginning... I always have... And I always will... No matter what happens..." Lucy threw her clothes quickly into a backpack as Natsu watched her with lustful eyes. 'Stop it you idiot!' He growled in his head. He blushed and held his bandaged arm, as he kept eyeing her from the corners of his dark eyes. 'Dammit Lucy... Are you teasing me...? Why is your skirt so long..?' Lucy zipped up her bag and turned to face Natsu. "Hey... Are you okay...?" She blushed, seeing his face a shade of light scarlet.  
A small smile crept across Lucy's face as she recalled his words from only moments ago. She walked over to him, and knelt in front of him on the hardwood floor. She smiled brightly and grabbed his bandaged arm. "Common you, quit sulking around." She got up and spun to grab her bag and headed down the hallway. "Natsssuuuu?" She called, waiting at the door. 'Fuck. Stop it. Stop crying my name like that dammit... You're going to make me go insane! Your delicious vanilla scent, your touch, all of it... Drives me mad!' He moaned slightly as he got off the bed and picked up his own pack. "Calm down." He smirked "I'm coming, I'm coming..." He sighed, running down the narrow hallway to meet up with Lucy, who was already waiting outside.

"Jeez!" She scoffed "What took you so long...?" 'I wanted to be in your scent longer...' "Hello? Earth to Natsuu?" She sang, annoyed by his trance of thought. She sighed. "What are you thinking about now...?" ''What am I thinking of...? Me... On top of you... Claiming you as my own as you call my name the way I love it when you do... Lucy...' "Natsu..." Lucy screamed, tapping her foot impatiently. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've had this scary expression on your face and you've been staring into space for minutes!" Natsu shook his head. "Right... We have a job..." 'Even when you're mad... You're still sexy.'

Lucy grew very impatient. Watching Natsu doze off and stare into space was normal, but not for this amount of time. A hard slap reddened Natsu's handsome face, leaving a small hand print where Lucy had struck him. He reached up slowly. "Ouch..." He growled in his throat. 'Dammit... Stop it... You're going to make me go insane... Pull something like that again and I might just throw you to the cobblestone walkway and claim you here and now.' He thought seductively in his head. He shook his salmon hair back and forth clearing away his thoughts. He looked at Lucy, who was blushing and holding the hand she struck Natsu with. "I'm Sorry..." She said holding back tears. "Your face was... Scaring me... It's like you became someone else... Like a demon had taken over you..." She looked away, and bit her bottom lip. "It's okay." Natsu rolled off of his tongue, as he gave Lucy the smile that always made her blush.

"So...? Do you have the job request?" Lucy teased "Or did you forget it while you were staring off into space?" Natsu shot her a dirty look. "I did not!" Lucy smirked. "Then where is it?" Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

It read:

 ** HELP NEEDED!**

 **Monsters terrorizing small village near Boscow.**

 **Rid the village of the monsters as soon as possible!**

 **REWARD: 750 000 Jewels**

Lucy's eyes widened at the money. "Holy shit!" She shrieked in excitement. "We're gonna get some money!" Natsu smiled and brushed his eyes on the excited Lucy who was jumping up and down in happiness. 'Dammit Luce... You really are trying to kill me aren't you... I want you... So bad... You don't even understand...' The aching and tingling feeling in his lower body, agreed in an embarrassing and visible manner.

Lucy spun around and eyed Natsu carefully. "Man, something is seriously up with you today..." She looked down slightly and blushed. "I-I think you have a slight... Issue down.. Below..." She stammered, her face beat red. Natsu's face turned 50 shades darker than Erza's hair. 'DAMMIT!' He growled in his head. 'She... Noticed...' He threw the thoughts aside and grabbed Lucy's hand, earning a slight grin from the blonde. "Natsu? I think we'll be gone a while on this job... Do you want to say goodbye to everyone at the guild before we go?" Natsu smiled in response, then sighed. "The ice-bastard is going to say something and start a fight again..." He clenched his fists, then released. "But yeah, why not?" The pair walked hand in hand down the cobblestone walkway. Lucy had taken a brave walk, stepping carefully one foot in front of the other, on the edge of the canal that the sidewalk lined. She gripped Natsu's rough hand for support as she smiled at her balancing act.

'Dammit.. You're beautiful... If I could just...' Natsu shook his head, and helped Lucy down from the ledge. She blushed and kissed his cheek gently, earning a blush from the dragon slayer. She pointed in front of the pair. "Look Happy!" She exclaimed happily. "Natsu! There's the guild hall!" She smiled. She sighed. 'When on earth can I tell him what that voice in my head said...?' She sighed 'Maybe during the mission... When it's calm...' She smiled. The trio had arrived at the guild hall. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand as he pushed the oak doors open. "WE'RE HERE!" He screamed as he bolted towards the sulking and now angered Gray. "YO MATCH DICK!" He screamed aiming directly for Natsu's face. Natsu punched Gray in the stomach, and kicked him to the floor. "YOU FUCKING STRIPPER DO YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?" Natsu yelled as he eyed the beaten Gray lying on the hardwood floor. 'A typical day in Fairy Tail...' Lucy laughed.

 **So that's end of chapter one! I know it seems kind of childish, but trust me, it gets so much better! Let me know what you think!**

 **This is my first fan fiction on here! It's posted on my Wattpad ( animehoes) and was also on my Instagram ( animehoes)**


End file.
